Only In A Parallel Universe
by Fullmetal Hedgehog
Summary: After a series of Chaos Controls, Sonic is transported to an alternate universe where Doctor Eggman has finally built his Egg Utopia. Now, Sonic must hurry to return to his universe before he is trapped in the alternate universe forever.
1. Chaos Control Freaks

(One day in the Mystic Ruins)

Sonic and Dr. Eggman are having another one of their countless showdown. Everyone else was there too.

"Sonic, prepare to die!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Eggman, what are you up to this time?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to destroy you with my newest invention, the Egg Destroyer!"

The Egg Destroyer looked like the Egg Breaker and Mecha Sonic combined. Also, it was three times its size. It was completely red, except for the head, which was black. Lastl, around the heart where the doctor was, the seven Chaos Emeralds are there.

"What is he up to this time?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Knuckles answered.

"What are you people, deaf?" Eggman yelled. "I said…"

"What ever he's up to, he won't get away with it." Sonic said, and with that Sonic Team charged the huge machine, except for Cream, who didn't agree with fighting to solve her problems. She believed in a reasonable, peaceful approach to solving conflicts.

While watching the battle of good versus evil, there was a bright flash behind her that only she seemed to notice. When she turned around she saw someone wearing a black cloak that was completely covering its body so that no part of the body could be seen. The figure handed her a glowing object, which turned out to be a purple Chaos Emerald.

A Chaos Emerald? Cream thought That's not possible!

"Give the emerald to Sonic." The familiar voice commanded.

"But, but, but…" Cream stuttered. "Who are you?"

Cream turned around to look at Sonic and then back to the figure, but the figure was gone.

(In the battle)

Everyone except Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles had moved a good distance away from Doctor Eggman as he looked like he was going to launch an attack.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream yelled while running towards Sonic.

"What does she want?" Knuckles asked and Sonic shrugged.

As Cream moved toward Doctor Eggman, the doctor launched his weapon, the Egg Laser, which could hit anything in a 50-feet radius.

"Mr. Sonic, I…" Cream started, but was interrupted when the laser fired.

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles ran forward to avoid the laser and everyone else moved backward.

"Cream!" Amy yelled.

When the laser fired, Sonic noticed that Cream was about to become part of a crater, he ran to rescue her. When he reached her, the laser hit both of them and left a crater 50 feet wide.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled. Amy, Big, and Tails ran to the crater.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the doctor laughed.

Inside of the crater, no one saw Cream but saw Sonic just laying there, still, unmoving. Espio, Blaze, and Amy jumped into the crater. Espio and Blaze dug to find Cream and Amy was examining Sonic. Sonic eyes were open with the look of determination on his face. His eyes were fading fast and his mouth was still open. When Amy tuned him over to find a way to pick him up, she saw that the other side of Sonic face was missing and that his right arm was split in half. That is when Amy had realized what had happened.

_Sonic! No! He can't be!_ Amy thought. _No! No! No! No! No!_

Amy started to tear, then she started crying softly, then loudly, then loudly and wailing.

"Amy, what's taking you so long?" Tails asked. "And why are you crying?"

"Sonic. He's, he's…" Amy cried.

"What?"

"DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Amy hugged Sonic dead body and cried some more.

(With Blaze and Espio)

Blaze was digging when she found Cream rolled into a ball about two feet into the dirt. Cream coughed up some dirt and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Cream, are you okay?" Blaze asked. Espio that ran up to her.

"I have… to give… to Sonic…" Cream whispered.

"Give? Give what?" Espio asked.

At that moment, she weakly held out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Espio asked.

_What?_ Blaze thought. _Is it possible that there is an eighth Chaos Emerald?_

While the two were wondering how there was another emerald, Cream turned her head to see that Amy was crying over something.

"Amy?" Cream said getting up then walking over to Amy.

When Cream saw Sonic she froze. Then she knelt down next to Amy and cried, but not as loud as Amy.

"What… happened?" Cream said in between sobs.

"He was hit by the laser trying to protect you!" Amy said.

"Me?"

"Yes."

Then Cream cried some more.

"Mr. Sonic! It's all my fault! It's my fault that you're gone!" Cream cried. "All I wanted was to give you this Chaos Emerald!"

Upon hearing the word 'Chaos Emerald', Amy's ear's perked up.

"Give it!" Doctor Eggman said and the gigantic robot hand grabbed Cream's body. Cream screamed upon being grabbed. "Now, the emerald if you will."

The emerald, which was in Cream's hand the entire time, glowed bright enough for the doctor to see.

"Hand it over!" Doctor Eggman demanded.

"No!" Cream yelled.

"Do it or else you'll end up like that rodent!"

Cream looked back down at Sonic. Then back to Eggman.

"Never!" Cream yelled.

"Fine! Then I'll just have to squeeze it out of you!" Eggman said, and then started tightening his grip on the rabbit.

(On the ground)

On the ground, everyone was wondering what had happened. What happened to Sonic? What are Cream and Eggman talking about?

"Let her go!" Shadow commanded, but Eggman tightened his grip.

(Back with the robot)

As Cream became squeezed more, she became dizzy and started having flashbacks. She had flashback of her mother, Vanilla, Cheese, Chocola, Amy, Big, Emerl, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Espio, then Sonic. When she came to she told Dr. Eggman:

"I will never give you this emerald!" Cream said.

"WHAT!" Doctor Eggman screamed. "Then die!"

As Cream was squeezed even tighter and was near death, the Chaos Emerald glowed brightly and then there was a bright flash. When the flash dissapeared, the other seven Chaos Emeralds short circuted Eggman's machine and it started to implode.

"No! This can't be happening!" The doctor yelled.

As everyone watched the machine explode, Shadow jumped to get Cream and protect her, but something else happened.

"No! I won't go down yet!" Eggman said and then he pressed a few buttons then pulled a lever. "Chaos Control!" The seven Chaos emeralds began to glow.

"WHAT!" Everone said.

Cream screamed when her emerald glowed bright again. As Shadow drew near, there was another bright flash.

_Could it be possible?_ Shadow thaought as he neared Cream. _Could she have done Chaos Control?_

The 7 Chaos Emerald that were in Eggman's machine fell into the hole where Sonic and Amy were and then grew bright.

_Oh no!_ Knuckles thought. _There are too many Chaos Controls! Something bad's about to happen!_

Cream felt Shadow's hand on her foot, and then everything went black.


	2. Betrayed

Sonic the Hedgehog instantly sat up and observed his surroundings. He couldn't see anything because it was so dark. He stood up and looked around just to see a spotlight on the ground. He didn't know what to do so he walked toward it. Then a horn sounded and someone spoke.

"Civilian! Identify yourself!" said the robotic voice.

"Uh… Sonic?" Sonic said, confused.

"No such entry in database! Prepare for…"

Then a familiar pink hedgehog jumped into the light in front of Sonic.

"Civilian 111993!" she said.

A few moments passed.

"Civilian identified! You are in violation of the EE Rules! Report to your quarters immediately!"

With that, she grabbed Sonic's hand and ran home.

(At Amy's place)

When they got inside, Amy locked the door and closed the curtains. After they sat down, Amy stared at Sonic for a long time. Sonic stared back. Amy was wearing a grey shirt and black cargo pants. Her shoes looked very old and raggedy.

"Thanks for saving me Amy." Sonic said after the awkward silence.

"Amy? What is an Amy?" Amy asked.

"That is your name. You know, Amy Rose?"

"Amy Rose?

Sonic sighed.

"I am civilian 111993." Amy said.

Figuring that this conversation was going nowhere, Sonic thought of an idea.

"Amy… I mean 111993, please tell me some things about yourself." Sonic said.

Amy stood up.

"I am Slave 111993, born right here in Central Egg. I am 12 years old and…" Amy started.

"Wait, did you say Central _Egg_?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Uh… no?" Sonic said.

_Central Egg? Just where am I? _Sonic thought.

"You must not be from around here. Which part of…"

"Please tell me…" Sonic interrupted. "What is Central Egg?"

"What do you mean 'What is Central Egg'?" Amy mocked. Then she gasped. "Would you happen to be the one known as Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes!" Sonic yelled. "Finally!"

"Come with me." Amy said as she unlocked the front door.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see…" Amy said with a smirk on her face.

(20 Minutes later)

Amy was walking down a hallway inside of a palace with Sonic trailing her. Something told Sonic that this was a bad idea, but Sonic ignored his feeling and kept following her. Eventually, they reached two large doors with a robot standing on each side. The robots blocked Amy from entering.

"State your business!" Said one of the robots.

"Code Orange." Amy said.

"Amy, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see." she said as they walked into the room.

"No." Sonic said angrily.

Sonic grabbed Amy's shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Tell me what is going on! Now!"

"Well, it's about time, you spiky-haired rodent." said another familiar voice.

Sonic looked past Amy to see Doctor Eggman, sitting on a throne.

"You brought me to Egg-Head? Good! You just saved me the time of getting here myself!" Sonic said while streching his legs.

Amy then turned around again and walked toward Eggman and stopped 5 feet away from him.

"Supreme Emperor Eggman, Your Majesty," Amy said. "I have brought you what you wanted. Please release my friends!"

"You have done well, slave!" Doctor Eggman said. "You may have your things back."

Two robots escorted Tails and Silver into the room.

"Amy, how could you?" Sonic asked.

Amy, Tails, and Silver embraced each other.

"Sorry." Amy said and they left.

"Now, to deal with you." Doctor Eggman said to Sonic.

Without warning, a laser shot from the ceiling and hit Sonic, making him unconscious. Then, two robots came and carried Sonic away.


End file.
